Change of fate
by GrimTheBanette
Summary: Very first Fanfic: When Skyla, a young pokemon trainer, wakes up in a world without humans and finds herself in the body of an eevee, she is forced into an adventure that will span the region, and even the world, to solve the mystery behind feral pokemon and the mythical legendaries. Will she and her new found friend Max save their home, or will they be consumed by darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Change

**AN: Hi everyone, Grim here with my first story :D**

**Max: No one cares...**

**Me: quiet you!...Anyway...i request you be gentle with reviews. Critisism is welcome, but no flames! Flames will just feed the fire under Max's bed :3**

**Max: WHAT!?**

**Me: On with the story! :D**

**Skyla: Grim does not, nor will he ever, own pokemon :/**

* * *

Running water, and the soft sound of a gentle wind through the trees. The soft warmth of a summer sun on my back. Soft grass beneath me. These were the things I noticed first as I drifted to reality. Then, there was something else. A voice, decidedly male, sounding worried. It seemed close by, but my body would not yet respond to my wish to move. When finally I was able to open my eyes, I was met by the sight of an eevee. The first question through my mind was 'Where is his trainer?'. The next was 'Where on earth am I?'. I didn't recognize the forest, and when I had drifted off, I could have sworn I was in the pokemon center in Snowpoint. I shook my head, slowly bringing a paw to my temple…..Then I yelped as it hit me. I had PAWS! I had FUR! I quickly looked myself over, finding myself to be an eevee myself. I couldn't believe this, it was just so insane! I was jolted from my thoughts by that voice again, and my now fully awake mind clicked the pieces in place. It was the other eevee who had spoken. I turned to him, my eyes widened by surprise, and listened to what he was saying.

"H-hey, are you alright?" He asked me nervously. I nodded slowly, unsure wether I could trust my own voice. He tilted his head. "Are you sure? Y-you were unconscious out here, and it had m-me worried…a lot of pokemon have been rather violent lately, and I-I thought you might have b-been hurt…..o-or worse…." I swallowed and forced a small smile, then said quietly, "I-I'm fine, just a little shaken up." He seemed relieved and smiled back. He then tilted his head again. "What're you doing out here….and…if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I swallowed. Should I tell him the truth? I decided against it and replied, "My name is Skyla…and I'm not even sure how I got out here…." He nodded slowly and smiled. "My name's Max…..it's nice to meet you Skyla." I returned his smile and started looking around. I noticed it was close to sunset and shuddered…..I had nowhere to spend the night. Max seemed to notice this and said quietly, "I-if you need a p-place to s-stay, I h-have an open r-room at home…." I smiled brightly, giving him a grateful hug and following him out of the forest. As we passed the tree line, we followed a small dirt path. I could see a town in the distance, but was too focused on what Max was telling me to really pay attention to it.

"…And lately, the pokemon living outside of towns have become violent…they attack anyone who wanders into their territory nowadays. That's where Guardian teams come in. Their job is to escort pokemon through these dangerous areas, as well as rescue those who get lost or stuck. Sometimes they even have to deal with criminals…. It's my dream to join the Guardian Federation, so I can help others stay safe like my big brother." I smiled at his enthusiasm. I'd always respected those who chased their dreams. Suddenly he stopped, turning to me with a serious expression.

"Skyla…. I know this is kind of sudden but…Would you, maybe, join the federation with me? You have to be a team of at least two in order to take the entrance test and train there….and you're the only person I know who I think would actually help me….." I was stuck. On one hand, I wasn't sure what would happen if I said yes. Then again, he was giving me a place to stay, and I had nowhere else to go. It was settled. I nodded my head with a determined smile, Max's eyes lighting up instantly as he hugged me, babbling "thank you" into my mane over and over. I smiled up at the setting sun. I had a feeling things weren't going to be so bad here.

* * *

**So, feel free to leave your thoughts. Should i continue or...**

**Max: Also, Tell us if you have an OC you wish to 'donate' to the story, we'd love to see some new characters :D**

**Me: This is Grim, signing off :P**


	2. Chapter 2: The first hurdle

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back :D**

**Max: amazing!**

**Me: what?**

**Max: you're actually still going with this :/**

**Me: ...Aaaaanyway, I'll update this story about once a week, unless something comes up .-. So without further delay, Let the chapter roll :D**

**Skyla: Also, Grim does not, nor will he ever (thank god) own pokemon.**

**Me: aaaaaaaw, man!**

* * *

3rd person POV

Skyla stood in awe of the city around her. Pokemon went to and from multiple buildings, as well as numerous market stalls. The sounds and smells of the market enveloped her in the new world. And towering above it all was the federation building, standing like a watchful eye over the pokemon living within the borders. She was shaken from her thoughts when max nudged her side. "C'mon sky, we need to get to the HQ before everything starts…" She nodded, following as the small fox sprinted off through the crowd. A few minutes, and multiple detours through side streets, later, they stood before the entry gate. Around them were so many other potential recruits, even another eevee, that the poor girl was hard pressed to believe they had a shot. Then, a loud voice boomed over the chatter, "Attention recruits! I know why you're here, and I will say this now. The Federation has no room for those who don't believe in themselves. If you don't think you can make the cut, then you can't." Skyla's eyes were drawn to the large exploud in front of the door. As he spoke, a few pokemon seemed to become fidgety, and at least three even walked away. "Now, I will ask that you all organize yourselves into groups of four. You will then each enter through one of the gates here. Inside, you will separate into your teams of two. Am I clear?" The crowd chattered a 'Yes sir' and began to scramble about. After a moment of confusion, they were on their way inside.

The inside of the building was cooled, a nice change from the midday heat outside. Skyla looked around as she followed max, taking in the rooms they passed through. Finally, they arrived in an assembly hall, an alakazam resting on a raised platform. 'Welcome dear recruits,' a voice echoed in their heads, 'I am here to explain to you all how you will earn your way into the federation. You will each delve into one of the mazes here in the building where you will encounter volunteers. They will try to stop you from reaching your goal. Said goal is a chest at each end, which contains a federation crest. Any team who collects the badge will be official recruits. Those who fail will have to return next month for the next exam.' Again, the crowd nodded as one. 'Excellent, now let the exam begin!' Suddenly, everything went black.

When sight returned, Skyla found herself in a completely different place, trees standing tall around her. Max was close by, shaking his head. She took a breath, walking over to him. "You ready?" she asked quietly.

"Yea…..Yea I think so….." he mumbled, rubbing his head gently. She smiled determinedly.

"You're not giving up already, are you?" she giggled.

"No! Of course not!" He yelped out. He was immediately focused and looked around with a frown, the smiled. "I see a path over there," He said, pointing it out," I guess we go that way?" She nodded, seeing no other route. As they wandered about, they felt as if they were being watched. Before long, pokemon began to attack them. They knew these were just volunteers fortunately, and things weren't too difficult. Finally, they reached the dungeon's end, and the chest sat before them in all of its glory. Max immediately ran toward it, but got stopped halfway as a large pidgeotto landed between them and their goal. "Congratulations on getting this far," she said calmly, "now comes a test of strength." With that, she shot forward.

The bird went for max first, him being the closest to her. He rolled out of them way with a yelp, turning and tackling her. She easily dodged the small fox and went straight for skyla. Rather than dodging, Skyla ran forward, slamming head-first into the bird with a tackle. Pidgeotto was caught off guard, and took the full force of the attack. While she was distracted, max tackled her from behind. Skyla took the final move, using bite on the downed bird and rendering her unconscious. The duo opened the chest, and with triumphant smiles, lifted the crest out together as one. Their first hurdle had been cleared, and their journeys had officially begun.

* * *

**Remember to leave a review pwease :D**

**Max: stop begging**

**Me: NEVAH!**

**Skyla: *hits both over the head with a bat* see you later everbody :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The first mission

Skyla woke panting, her fur matted down by a cold sweat. She stumbled clumsily into the bathroom, standing under the cool water for a short time. This had the desired effect, waking her up and calming her down. She couldn't remember the nightmare, but it had been a bad one. She walked clumsily over to a mirror. It was the first time she'd looked herself over since arriving, due to all the excitement of the previous day. While she was mostly average, her fur was a snowy white color, and her eyes were a sapphire blue. This was the same color as when she was human, so she was less surprised. Once her fur had dried, she went out and lay down on her bed, waiting for Max to wake up. Today they would receive their first actual training mission, and she was excited.

It didn't take long for the young male to wake up. He stretched himself out with a cute little yawn, making the female giggle. Afterward, he shook himself and smiled a big, goofy smile. "Good morning," he said cheerily, "did you sleep well?" Skyla was tempted to tell him no, but decided against it so that he wouldn't worry. She told him, instead, that she slept fine. He nodded and hopped up, heading for the door of their room with her in tow. A short walk later and they were in the mess hall. After a short breakfast of mixed berries, the duo headed to the main room to receive their assignment. They were to locate a lost moon stone for a clefairy. They stocked up on some supplies and headed out.

Before long, they arrived at the entrance to a cave. Max stopped her with a nervous look. "Alright," he said quietly, "this is the entrance to a mystery dungeon." She tilted her head. "What's a mystery dungeon?" she asked, confused. He swallowed. "They're really dangerous places filled with feral pokemon. The terrain changes with every entry, so maps are useless. If we get knocked out, we'll be removed from the dungeon and lose anything we're carrying. That includes money, so we should keep it stored in the federation treasury unless we need it." He answered calmly. She nodded. "Alright then, we'd best get started. The sooner we get through here, the sooner we can return the item." She said, smiling at the thought of the happy clefairy once the item was returned. Max nodded and the duo walked into the cavern. The tunnels were maze-like, the two wandering around for almost an hour, fighting the few pokemon that popped up here and there. Finally, they arrived at what, to Skyla, was simply a random flight of stairs to nowhere. They only went up a few feet and then stopped. She was innately confused by this. Max seemed to notice and chuckled. "They lead to the next part of the dungeon…Mystery dungeons are weird like that." he stated calmly. Skyla nodded in understanding, they were like warp pads back in the human world. She cautiously stepped on, then walked up them. The stairs carried them to a seemingly identical floor. Skyla quickly learned that it was NOT the same. The layout was completely different. This proved true for every subsequent floor. Finally, on the fourth floor, they found the stone. Putting it safely back in her satchel, Skyla quickly led the way back out of the cave.

By the time they arrived 'home' the sun was setting. The clefairy was waiting in the HQ lobby. She thanked the duo almost fanatically before rewarding them with 200 pokedollars, a seed of some kind, and an apple. Skyla giggled, telling the other female that she was just glad to help. Unknown to her, this brought a small smile to Max's face. Exhausted, the two dragged themselves to bed, falling asleep quickly. Unfortunately for her, Skyla was faced with another nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4: Shimmering Desert, part 1

**Hey everyone, i'm back again :D**

**Max: we'd like to take a moment to thank our reviewers :3 We appreciate your feedback and suggestions :P**

**Skyla: so without further ado, here is Ch.5 of Change of Fate.**

**Max: disclaimer's in the first chapter ;3**

* * *

Skyla sighed softly, resting her chin on her paws. Due to the excitement of the past two days, she hadn't had much free time to think. Now, relaxing at a local hot spring, it was all she could do. Her main concern was her current predicament. She had been human, and now she was a pokemon. So the question was, why? This circled her head over and over. Sure, she wondered how to get back, how to become human again, and wether her friends and family were worried or not, but it always boiled down to why. Why was she here? She huffed in her confusion as she drifted deeper into her thoughts. The girl was snapped back to reality when she felt someone nudge her side. Naturally, she jumped. She calmed down when she heard Max laughing, and realized she'd overreacted. She giggled a little and turned to him.

"What is it," she asked with a small giggle, "you nearly gave me a heart attack." The male grinned at her playfully before speaking. "We got another job. This time it's from Alakazam, so it's really important that we don't mess up." She nodded. Alakazam was their boss now, and doing well would be necassary. Max smiled, "We're going out to the shimmer desert, so pack water and be ready for sandstorms." She nodded again, then hurried back to the H.Q. to get ready. She packed plenty of water, a few berries, two reviver seeds, and a max elixir. She wanted to be certain that they'd make it through. She met up with max and they were on their way.

Skyla's first thoughts of shimmering desert were awe-filled. The gentle slopes of sun-bleached sand were broken here and there by palm trees of all things. The horizon wavered slightly with the heat, giving it an almost mystical quality. The eevee couldn't stop the small smile that worked its way up, and she sat for a moment to take in the beauty. She was shaken from her trance when Max nudged her, reminding her that they had work to do. Her thoughts when she was actually in the desert were very much the opposite of when she was looking at it. The sand burned the pads of her paws, the sun bore down relentlessly, pokemon would pop randomly out of the sand, and she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. It felt like hours had passed when they finally reached a small village, marking their journey half done. They decided to rest here for the night and continue on in the morning. The locals, mainly sandshrew and sandslash, were hospitable, an older member letting the duo into her home to rest. When the next day dawned, the team bid their farewells and set out into the scorching heat once more. Once the town was out of sight, the feeling of being followed came back, and Skyla stopped dead. Max took one more step before it happened. Skyla yelped as she was grabbed by a pair of thorn covered arms, a dark laugh filling her ears. She was thrown into the air and caught painfully by an identical set of arms. She could see their attackers clearly now. A trio of cacturne had ambushed them, the scarecrow-like pokemon laughing cruelly as they tossed the evolution pokemon about. Skyla thought quick, and when she was thrown again she met her assailant with an iron tail to the face, causing it to miss her. She landed on her feet, using a quick attack to knock the cacturne's legs out from under it. This caused it to fall flat on its face, the other two's attention drawn from max. He immediately scratched the one holding him in the face and, once dropped, ran to skyla's side. The three dark/grass types slowly approached them, looking rather angry. Skyal took a low stance, ready to launch herself at the first one to attack. The one she'd hit ran forward, the spines on its arms glowing and getting longer. She jumped out of the way, nailing it with another iron tail. Its momentum carried it forward, and it was bet with a head-butt from Max. The cacturne collapsed, unconscious. The other two waverd, backing up a little. Then they both took in deep breaths, their chests swelling. When they exhaled, two lines of seeds flew quickly at skyla and Max. The two eevee separated, running in opposite directions to avoid the bullet seed attacks. Just when they thought it was over, a sandstorm whipped up. Skyla heard a shout, then the two cacturne cried out in pain. Shortly after, skyla's world went black

* * *

**This has been our longest chapter yet :O**_  
_

**Max: only by about a hundred words, don't get so excited...**

**Skyla: thanks for putting up with us, and remember to review :3**

**Me:...Max, where's my sandwich?**

**Max: um...it's...*runs out of the room***

**Me: GET BACK HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shimmering Desert, part 2

**An early update :O**

**Max: yep :D**

**Skyla: what's the occasion?**

**Me: Simple, I was inspired by an new review :'D so I hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

When Skyla came to, her entire body ached. She really didn't want to move, and she was stiff anyway. However, she had a job to do, so with a soft groan she opened her eyes and tried to stand. It was impossible at the moment. Her left hind leg was bandaged up, and she was shaky on her feet, falling back onto her side, which was also bandaged. Looking around, she saw that she was in a bedroom, Max asleep on a bed on the other side of a small window. She was confused, wondering how they had gotten there. The door to the room opened, getting the little eevee's attention. Walking in with a bowl and some berries was a Marowak. The bone keeper pokemon noticed she was awake and walked over calmly. "You should rest. Those cacturne did a number on you and that sandstorm pushed you past the limit." He said quietly. She nodded, giving up her struggle to stand. The ground type gave her a few oran berries, setting the others near Max, then walked out of the room as quietly as he'd come in. Skyla scarfed down the berries hungrily, the small meal revitalizing her and dulling the ache. At that time, Max came to, yawning. He noticed the berries and nibbled them happily. The male turned, seeing she was awake, and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're okay." He said happily. Skyla smirked at him, then laughed. "I'm glad you're alright too, Max." she replied when her laughter died down. The male lay back and closed his eyes with a smile. She tilted her head. "You're not even gonna ask where we are?" she questioned. He chuckled. "I was awake earlier actually. I already know." He answered. She nodded and sighed.

After resting for a few hours, the duo set out again, being more cautious now. The marowak had explained that he hadn't saved them, but rather had agreed to watch over them. The one who had saved them had already gone when Max had woken up the first time. Skyla's thoughts were circling on who had saved them. She couldn't really figure anything out. They hadn't seen much other than sandshrew and cacturne out in the desert, and those were all ferals other than the village. It was a question that would distract her for the next few hours. She would only be shaken from her thoughts when Max stopped her in front of a ruin of some sort. "This is the place," He said calmly, "inside, we'll find what we came for." Skyla nodded. Honestly, neither of them knew what they were here for, they'd just been told to find the Golden ruin in shimmering desert and to go to its deepest point. The team of two walked inside, completely unaware of the danger waiting for them in the ancient building.

The ruin was full of yamask and sigilyph, as well as elgyem. There were a few sandile as well. It was easy going mostly, though the yamask did cause a bit of trouble for the two normal types. They made good progress and kept a steady pace. But the ruin was ridiculously deep in Skyla's opinion. Sixteen floors in, and they were at the bottom. In the room's center rested a weird looking rock with a crack in the middle. It was familiar to Skyla, but she couldn't place it for some reason. Behind that was a large chest with gold patterns on it. She figured that this chest was what they were after. She and Max started toward it but were stopped about halfway. Skyla couldn't move at all, and from the looks of things neither could Max. A group of countless voices boomed in the room, coming from all sides. Suddnely they all went silent, then spoke together as one. "Who dares interrupt our rest?" Skyla's eyes flitted around the room, looking for the source. "You DARE to ignore US!?" the voices boomed angrily. "w-who are you?" Skyla chocked out. The voices chuckled darkly. "Who are we? We are a congregation of spirits….One hundred and eight of them! WE ARE SPIRITOMB!" With that the purple, smoke like creature sprang out of its keystone with a psychotic laugh.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone who reviews this. And, now on to some business... I was asked by a freind who reads this if i intend to keep the rating at T... I honestly don't know, so i'll ask this: Do you, my readers, think i should have Skyla and Max be more than just friends? and if so, should i up the story's rating?**

**Skyla: leave a review with your answer :D**


	6. Chapter 6: shimmering desert final

**Sorry for the long wait... even if it wasn't that long :/ Here's the next chapter, so i won't waste time with a long note.**

* * *

Skyla struggled viciously against the spiritomb's hold on her. The ghost laughed, its tone dripping malice. That smug, cruel laugh drove her to struggle even more. Slowly, she felt its hold slipping. This inspired her, and she continued to fight. With just a few moments, she fell back to the floor, immediately rushing the ghost and biting it hard. The ghost shrieked from the dark energy, releasing Max, who copied Skyla's actions. The ghost lashed out, knocking them away with a dark pulse. Skyla landed on her feet, a determined gleam in her eyes as she quickly thought out her next course of action. Her trainer skills kicked in, helping her in this regard. 'Spiritomb is ghost and dark type, meaning it has no real weaknesses…. That'll cause trouble. If I remember correctly, normal attacks won't hit, so tackle and scratch are useless…. That limits us down to bite….. wonderful…' With that in mind, she charged again, laying into the ghost with another bite. The ghost knocked her away with an unexpected ominous wind, her back hitting the wall hard. The ghost cackled creepily at her pain. "You cannot defeat us. You are weak…. Your struggles are pathetic" it whispered coldly. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to stand. She wouldn't let this hold her back, she wouldn't give up. She forced herself to take a step forward, ready to make another attack on the ghost. She never got the chance. After a second step her legs gave out, the eevee falling to the ground. She struggled, trying to get back to her feet, but her body wouldn't respond to her efforts. Finally, determination was beaten down by circumstance. She was powerless, and she knew it. She lay there, waiting for the ghost to finish its work. She saw it approaching and, had she not been losing consciousness, would have laughed at its little hops. As she blacked out, she heard the ghost shriek in anger once more…..

Skyla was roused to consciousness by a rough shaking. As she opened her eyes she was face to face with a jet black pokemon. As her vision focused, she took in more of the other. His dark fur was short and sleek. His ears and tail were a conical, almost almond-like shape. There were a total of eight golden rings adorning his body, one on each shoulder and hip, one on his forehead, and the other three circling his ears and tail. His eyes were a deep crimson, bringing to mind wine or rubies. He was an umbreon, in her opinion a prime example of just how beautiful a dark type could truly be. "You alright?" He asked quietly. To her, his voice was music. It was light and smooth, the sort of voice that sent a pleasant shudder down her spine. She nodded nervously, sitting up shakily. A look around revealed that she was still in the ruin. Max was being helped up by a leafeon on the other side of the room. The new duo seemed relieved that they weren't too badly hurt. As they left the ruin, mission completed, the two eons introduced themselves as Grace and Midnight. They explained that Skyla and Max had received this mission by mistake, as the ruin was a highly dangerous area. When they got back outside, Skyla was almost blinded by the harsh sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted she looked around. Strangely, the desert looked completely different. It occurred to her that the desert itself was a mystery dungeon. She inwardly facepalmed for not realizing it in the first place. They slowly made their way out, stopping at the same village for the night. As they traveled, Skyla found herself drawn to Midnight for whatever reason. She'd find herself walking beside him before she even realized it then hang back in her embarrassment, only for it to happen again. When he'd ask a question, she'd either stutter an answer or say something seemingly random. She just couldn't figure it out. Once back at HQ she lay on her bed, lost in thought. Finally, she realized what had happened. 'Oh Arceus…. I have a crush on him….. On a pokemon!' She immediately deemed that figuring out how to get home was her biggest goal, before her new instincts made her do something she'd regret.

* * *

**Sorry if that seems rushed... it kinda was :/  
**

**Max: I'm sure they'll forgive you.**

**Me: are you sure? What do you think skyla?...Skyla?**

**Skyla: *staring at Midnight***

**Me and Max: *sigh* well, that's typicall...**

**Grace: remember to leave a review :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Leif

**Hey everyone, long time no see :D sorry about that, some things came up over the summer. Rather than waste time with a drawn out apology, let's get this thing started :3**

**Max: Grim does not own pokemon.**

* * *

He walked quietly, slinking through the bushes and shrubs. His prey was none the wiser, distracted as it watched a spinarak weaving its web. The predator felt his mouth water at the tantalizing thought of fresh meat, the little buneary not even expecting to be attacked. He slowly moved forward, already anticipating the kill. He eased himself into position, ready to pounce. Just as he sprung from the undergrowth, the small rabbit spun around, landing a rather painful drain punch on his jaw before scampering off. He was left dazed and tired, no longer willing to chase the smaller pokemon. The zoroark slowly lifted himself from the ground, shaking his head.

'Since when are buneary so strong?' he thought to himself quietly. Shaking the thought, he stalked back to his den, grumbling in annoyance. On the way he heard voices. Following the sound, he came upon a riolu and kirlia, who seemed to be talking to the buneary from before. He growled softly when he saw a flash of metal. They had more of those little metal….things. He had often cornered prey only for it to escape using one of those. His mind was no longer capable of comprehending what they stood for, he had long since lost all reason. He grumbled quietly as he followed them, thinking over how he could catch them with ease.

A few hours later, the zoroark had his chance. The trio had stopped and were resting for the day. He took his opportunity, laying multiple illusions over the area. He would eat well tonight. As the sun began to set, it's gentle rays bathing the forest in a warm amber glow, he approached them. They saw not the hungry zoroark, but a wounded eevee. The buneary was quick to react, immediately getting close. He whimpered softly as she began to look him over, muttering calming things to him. He inwardly smiled. This was turning out to be far too easy. He decided to drag it out as long as he could.

"What's your name lil' guy?" the buneary asked softly. He looked up into her eyes and, in an altered voice, answered, "L-leif." The buneary pouted as she began to bandage his 'wounded' paw. He faked tears, wiping them away with his free paw. "What happened to you leif?" the kirlia questioned. She was giving him a suspicious look, so with little thought he answered her, "I-I got lost, a-and this mean m-mightyena attacked me." He whimpered softly as he spoke, convincing her. She turned to the buneary, "What should we do stara?" she asked quietly. "We can't leave him here, we'll have to bring him back to HQ with us….." Stara, the buneary, answered. After all was said and done, the group got comfortable and drifted off, 'Leif' dreaming about buildings full of fresh meat.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter after so long, but i wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. next chap will be longer, just wanted to bring in a new problem :3  
**

**Skyla: i don't like the sounds of this guy...**

**Max: how much trouble could he cause?**


	8. Chapter 8: Love?

**_Hey everyone, miss me? Well we are really back. i'll try and get updates back on a regular schedule. in the mean time, enjoy :D!_**

* * *

_It was cold, freezing to be exact. Snow floated down, gently blanketing everything in a uniform white. An umbreon walked carefully, his black fur making him an easy target in the frozen land. Midnight couldn't really remember how he'd gotten here, but for whatever reason he wasn't as on edge as he should have been. The dark type looked around quietly, not entirely sure what he was looking for. He yelped as a cold body crashed into his own, a feminine laugh echoing in his ear. He felt a weight on his chest and opened his eyes to a jaw dropping sight._

_ Resting on his chest, a loving smile playing at her muzzle, was a solid white glaceon with deep, sapphire-blue eyes. Midnight knew she seemed familiar, but couldn't put his paw on why. Then she spoke, her voice more mature but still easily recognizable. "Got ya," giggled none other than Skyla._

_ The dark fox was speechless, when had that little kit grown into such a beautiful female? Midnight was shaken from his thoughts as she tapped his nose with her paw, giggling. "What's wrong babe? Meowth got your tongue?" Midnight was at a loss. She was referring to him like they were together. But when had all of this happened? Skyla frowned slightly, nuzzling him. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly, voice laced with worry._

_ Midnight quickly shook off his stupor and smiled. "No….nothing could be better." He answered with a soft smile. The female nuzzled him again and he returned her affection. Skyla pulled away, gazing down at him happily. "Midnight," she whispered softly, "I love you." The dark type smiled, and leaned up. Just as their lips were inches apart, he woke up._

Midnight sighed softly. It had just been another dream. He'd been having them a lot lately, and they most often centered around that strange, admittedly attractive, eevee. Though she would appear in other forms in his dreams, he favored the glaceon version most of all. He suddenly began to ponder just how far things would have gone had he not woken up.

Midnight recalled one dream with the glaceon, and a small blush slowly crept up on him. He'd woken up just as he went in, and had to hide in the bathroom that morning until he'd calmed down. He was thankful Grace had been out that morning. The umbreon slowly crawled out of bed and walked to the restroom. After 'freshening up' He set off down the hall. As he walked, all he could think about was that dream. While many had been about her, it was the first one he'd had where their relationship had begun beforehand. 'Maybe it's a sign' he thought sarcastically. He was so distracted he didn't even realize where he was until he tripped over something. He heard a slight yip and turned, seeing that he'd actually tripped over Skyla. The eevee was rubbing her snout in annoyance as she turned toward him. Even after months of knowing her, he was still mesmerized by her jewel-like eyes. He struggled with himself for a moment as Skyla went to say something. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, he blurted out, "Would you like to go out sometime?" Immediately after he said it, he snapped his paws over his mouth, blushing beet red.

**Skyla POV**

I was walking calmly when I saw Midnight coming down the hall. I smiled and ran forward, hoping to chat with him for a bit. So what if it was just so I could stay around him? I'd given up fighting my developing crush months ago. Just as I was a bout to say something, he walked right into me! I yelped as his paw busted me a good one in the snout. I lowly sat up, ready to tell him off, but before I even got the chance he suddenly asked me out! I sat there, my mouth opening and closing, looking for an answer. Not trusting myself to speak, I slowly nodded.

**Midnight POV**

She said yes? She said yes! I couldn't believe it! I was ecstatic. The girl of my dreams, literally and figuratively, had accepted me, despite my looking like an idiot! I was so happy. I pulled her into a hug with a laugh. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. We agreed on Saturday around 8:00 or so. I scampered down the hall, loosing my footing and hitting the wall when I went to turn. I heard Skyla laughing, covering her mouth to hide her smile. I couldn't but laugh too as I got up and continued on my way. I had a lot of planning to do. This date was going to be perfect!

**Leif POV**

I grinned softly. I had meant to just attack the weird little eevee, but the clumsy umbreon gave me a perfect chance to have some fun. I decided to 'help' them out with their date. My smirk grew wider as I scurried off down the hall to make my plans. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**So, like i said, updates will try and be on schedule again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll leave you with a question. Do you think Midnight and Skyla's relationship will last? Will it break down the line? Or will it fall apart before it even starts? Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review and give me your opiniong :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Date night: Skyla

**Two chapters in one week :O! yep :3 i felt bad for abandoning you guys for so long, so here ya go :D**

* * *

_She was cold, freezing in fact. She sat on her knees in the snow, the battered bodies of her team surrounding her. The mightyena slowly circled around the girl, their snouts twisted into cruel grins. Suddenly, they leapt at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. When Skyla opened them again, she was alone. It was still cold, but not as bad as before. The soft breeze swept through her white fur, ruffling it and drawing a soft giggle from the female. She rolled onto her back, enjoying the feeling of the snow on her body now. Skyla heard a soft chuckle, and turned to face it. Her smile grew when she saw Midnight gazing down at her, a gentle grin gracing his lips. With a sly smile she slid up, pressing her lips to his. Skyla purred softly as he immediately returned the gesture, pressing himself close to her small form. A soft moan escaped her as his tongue slid into her mouth, meeting her own in a gentle dance. After moments that felt like forever, yet not long enough, the umbreon pulled away slowly, panting._

_ "Wow…" Midnight said softly, nuzzling her._

_ "You enjoyed it then?" she asked with an innocent smile. Midnight nodded and the female laughed happily, nuzzling him. His eyes slid shut as he simply enjoyed her attention. Skyla leaned into his side with a content sigh, but soon her thoughts started to drift. She blushed softly and turned to Midnight. Skyla cleared her throat softly to get his attention. The dark type turned to look at her in mild confusion and she smiled nervously. _

_ "W-we…could take it f-further…..i-if you'd like…." She choked out. Midnight tilted his head in mild confusion._

_ "What do you mean?" He asked calmly. Rather than tell him, Skyla walked a few steps in front of him and slowly lowered her chest to the snow, raising her tail with a deeper blush. "Th-this..." she muttered. Her current position was, well, embarrassing to say the least. Her heart sped up when she heard him moved. A moment later she felt his weight press on her back gently. Just as he was about to seal the deal….._She woke up. She cursed softly under her breath and slowly crawled out of bed. Tonight was the night of the date, and she couldn't let herself get distracted. Midnight might get the wrong idea if she wasn't paying attention. Still, the dream had been wonderful, and she had been very excited to continue. Alas, all good things must end, and dreams were no different. Besides, she'd have plenty of time in the future to make that dream a reality.

An hour or so later, Skyla was sitting in the dinning hall, munching absent- mindedly on a few oran berries. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her dream. She couldn't deny that she wanted him, but she wanted to take things slow. Skyla would go there when she was good and ready, not when she got a random urge to. She rested her head lightly on her paws, sighing softly. These dreams were becoming frequent as of late, and she always woke up flustered. Midnight really got to her, even in her mind. Just thinking of him gave her butterfree in her stomach. The girl slowly finished her breakfast and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. On the way she started thinking about the date. How on earth would she get ready? Skyla decided she would find a way to groom her fur or something, just to look nice for him. '_Maybe even a bow?_' She thought to herself. No, that wasn't really her style. Besides, she didn't have one. Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw a beautiful espeon looking at her in annoyance. That annoyance quickly turned to awe as the older female took in Skyla's features. "Oh my," she gasped softl, Skyla noted a French accent, "Your fur, it is magnifique! And your eyes! So lovely" Skyla blushed softly at the praise, she didn't think she was all that special really. The espeon smiled at her and announced, "I am Anne. My dear you look like you could use some tidying up." Skyla looked at Anne in confusion and swallowed.

"W-well….I-I kind of…. N-need to get ready for a date tonight…. C-could you help?" she asked nervously. Anne noticeably paled and grabbed the eevee with psychic. "Oh la la! We must work quickly! Fear not, I'll make you look fabulous!" Anne responded, carrying skyla off to the enjoyment of others. Skyla was confused by this female, but appreciated the help. When no one was looking, Anne grinned. 'This was easy….. time to play match maker I guess….' With that, 'Anne' laughed inwardly. 'She' was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

* * *

**So, as usual i have a question. Should i up the rating of this story to M and just have an adult scene later, or just leave it T and keeps things mostly innocent? I adore your opinions, so don't be shy :3 **


End file.
